Dancing in Black and White Roses
by Liza Taylor
Summary: So much time has past after that fateful day when Touko stopped Team Plasma. Now however with a warning of new danger, Touko must travel to Sinnoh in order to face it and find the green haired man she cares deeply about... Orre region characters included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my first ever Pokemon fic with actually people in it. XD. And it ended up being a NXTouko fic, my favorite pairing. Like most of my other stories, it's going to have a lot of action and of course N and Touko moments. Just as a little note Touko is the only name from the Japanese version, everything else uses the English names and such. The reason is because I don't like the name Hilda for the main character. XD So yeah. Enjoy the story!**

"Okay Cubchoo! Use icy wind!" cried Touko.

The small bear-like Pokemon inhaled a deep breath before opening his mouth and releasing the ice-type attack against the Zebstrika it was facing. Without even thinking the electric-type horse dodged to the left before charging at the Cubchoo with a flame charge attack. Cubchoo's eyes widen and he covered his eyes with his hands as the huge Pokemon charged towards it covered in flames.

Touko, knowing this could get bad spoke up, "That's enough Zebstrika."

"Zebstrika!" cried the zebra-like Pokemon before the flames around him vanished and he walked over to Touko and the Cubchoo in a slow walk. He gently butted the Cubchoo with his head in a gesture to ask if the young Pokemon was alright. In response the bear made a happy noise and hugged the Zebstrika's head.

Touko sighed and put her hands on her hips. She had been at it for days and still Cubchoo would have trouble dealing with attacks coming straight at it.

"Touko!"

Turning to the voice Touko said happily, "Mom!"

Touko's mother chuckled as she held up a basket. "I brought lunch."

"That's great!" Touko said happily. She turned to her other Pokemon who were relaxing under a tree nearby. Emboar, Carracosta, Hydreigon and Zoroark. They were glancing over at the mention of lunch. "Thanks mom," said Touko as she took the basket from her mother.

"How's the training going?" asked her mother, glancing over at Cubchoo who was now climbing onto Zebstrika's back.

Touko sighed. "I don't know where it's going. Cubchoo is still afraid of battles. Of course I'm not going to give up!" she exclaimed.

Touko's mother chuckled to herself. "Well I know you can do it honey. I mean you did take down Team Plasma and become the new Pokemon league champion. You'll be able to overcome this challenge in no time."

"Thanks mom," Touko said with a grin.

"Well good luck then. Be home in time for dinner tonight. I'm making your favorite."

"Okay mom," promised Touko. She waved goodbye to her mother who had begun the walk back to Nuvema Town. She gave her mom one last smile before turning to her Pokemon. "Okay guys! Lunch time!" She ran over to the tree that most of her Pokemon were resting under followed by Zebstrika and Cubchoo. "Looks like mom outdone herself!" Touko opened the basket and began pulling out the many different types of food her mother had made. Sandwiches of almost every single kind along with some homemade cake with a flask of lemonade.

The pokemon around her gave their approval with their voices as Touko distributed the food out onto the paper plates and handed some to everyone before taking some for herself. As she ate her lunch she thought over what her mom said. Team Plasma. Yeah. That had been a difficult battle and she would have never done it if it wasn't for the help of her friends.

She then thought of the battle against Reshiram. It was hard but in the end she had captured the legendary Pokemon. After her battle against N though she had released the legendary Pokemon since she didn't feel like it was right to keep a legendary Pokemon in a pokeball and use it whenever she wanted it. She knew if she ever needed Reshiram the legendary would come to her aid though. Thinking of that though brought her focus onto N.

She took a bite out of her sandwich as she thought of the green haired man. "It's been half a year hasn't it," she murmured to herself. She could still remember it. N with Zekrom behind him, telling her that she should follow her dream before he jumped on Zekrom's back and flew away to who knows where. Touko leaned her head against the tree and looked up at the blue sky filtering in through the leaves. "I hope you're happy doing what you think is right," she murmured to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Zoroark looking at her with concern. "Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly to the fox Pokemon. She wasn't surprised that Zoroark picked up on her feelings so quickly. Being the only female Pokemon on her main team, Zoroark had become the team mom in a way. She was always in tune to the feelings of the other Pokemon as well as Touko herself.

"Emboar?" Her starter glanced over at her in concern in mid-bite of his sandwich.

Looking at the rest of her team, they were all giving her worried looks. "Thanks guys but I'm fine, really!" said Touko quickly. She gave them a wide grin. "Thanks for worrying about me though!"

Zoroark suddenly her head to the sky and let off a low growl. "What's wrong?" asked Touko. She glanced over to the rest of her Pokemon and saw they all looked on guard too. Cubchoo ran over to Touko and huddled next to her leg. What was going on here? Touko quickly got to her feet and stepped out from under the tree and looked up at the sky. She couldn't see anything. All she saw was bright blue sky with puffy white clouds. Nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing at her Pokemon though, she could tell that something was off. They wouldn't be acting up otherwise.

She kept her eyes peeled as she looked around. Nothing. She couldn't see-wait. The air felt strange now. It was like there was something heavy in it. Was this what her Pokemon were feeling? She heard a loud screech come from above her and she looked up to see the sky suddenly turn into a deep dark purple with other colors laced throughout it. "What's going on here?" she whispered. The air felt heavy and thick and the sky was that odd color. She had never seen anything like this before.

She thought she could hear something that sounded like a roar but it was too far away, whatever it was, for her to really understand what the sound was. Then as the sky suddenly turned the purple color, it reverted back to the normal sky blue. A glance over at her relaxed Pokemon told her that it was over, whatever it was.

She ran over to her bag and pulled out the pokeballs for all of her Pokemon. "Return!" she said as the red light flashed out of the pokeballs as all of her Pokemon returned to them. She put the pokeballs away before quickly cleaning up the plates and shoving them into the basket. She picked up both the basket and her bag and hurried back into Nuvema Town and then to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Cheren, Bianca," said Touko in surprise when she walked in and saw her two friends were in the lab. Professor Juniper was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Touko," said Cheren. "Did you see the color the sky turned to?"

"It was so strange!" exclaimed Bianca. "I was taking a walk when the sky suddenly lit up and turned purple! I ran over here hoping Professor Juniper could explain and I ran into Cheren doing the same thing."

"The Professor is in the back talking to someone," explained Cheren. "Someone named Professor Rowan I think. Apparently the concentration of whatever happened took place in Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh," repeated Touko. She had heard of that region. It was really far north from here. Some big incident happened with a group called Team Galatic that involved legendary Pokemon and such. She didn't know the details about it though. She was about to ask Cheren more when Professor Juniper walked out of the back room and over to them.

"Looks like all three of you hurried over here after seeing that sky huh."

"What was that Professor?" asked Bianca. "The sky turning purple and all?"

Professor Juniper crossed her arms and a solemn look crossed her face. "Well after it started, Professor Rowan contacted all the professors from the different regions and said the epicenter was in Sinnoh. There was a minor earthquake there along with the sky turning a deep purple and Professor Rowan fears that something bad is going to happen there. The Pokemon league champion of Sinnoh is on the case right now of what is going on over there."

"So it's nothing to worry about?" asked Touko.

Professor Juniper turned her attention to Touko. "Well technically yes. The champion of Sinnoh was also the one to defeat Team Plasma so it shouldn't be too much trouble. However there is something that troubles me." Her eyes were now locked on Touko's. "Professor Rowan said he thought he saw someone riding a huge black dragon-like Pokemon through the sky while the sky was purple."

Touko's eyes widen and she clenched her fists. It couldn't be. Why was N there? What if he was caught up in this mess too? What if he got hurt? Or what if he was involved…

"Touko…" said Cheren.

Touko nodded and lifted her head. "I'm going to Sinnoh."

'What!" cried Bianca.

"Touko," began Cheren. "I don't think-"

He cut off as Touko gave him a look. She wasn't going to let him or anyone sway her in this decision. She would go to Sinnoh. Maybe it was foolish to just go after N but she was curious to what was going on over there too. She was the hero of Unova after all. Maybe she could help with whatever was going on.

Professor Juniper smiled at Touko. "I expected as much from you."

"Well I'm going too then," said Cheren.

"Me too!" said Bianca quickly.

"But it might be dangerous!" cried Touko. She glanced back and forth between her two friends. It was one thing for her to go but for them to go with her? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything bad happened to them!

"Don't worry about us Touko," said Cheren with his trademark smirk. "We can handle ourselves."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah Touko. We'll be alright!"

Professor Juniper chuckled. "Why am I not surprised you three would end up going to Sinnoh? Anyway, I'll get in touch with Professor Rowan and get you some transportation to get there. It's too far to fly using your Pokemon."

"Thanks Professor," said Touko. She smiled and bowed to the Professor. "Thanks for doing this for us."

"Don't worry about it Touko," said Professor Juniper with a laugh. "Plus it'll be good for you three to get out and see the world. Just don't take any unnecessary risks okay?"

"We won't," promised Cheren as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"Well I better go tell me dad so he'll have enough time to calm down after finding out the news," said Bianca before she hurried out of the lab.

Touko realized that she would need to do the same too. She would need to tell her mom about what was going to happen. "I'll go tell my mom too," she said before hurrying out of the lab. Cheren was doing the same, probably to tell his family. Once outside she looked up at the bright blue sky. It looked nothing like how it was only minutes ago. _"I will find you N,"_ she promised before running towards her mom's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Touko goes to Sinnoh! And if you guys have played certain games for the Gamecube…well…I won't spoil it ahead of time. XD**

Touko looked out of the window and watched the land below fly by. Professor Juniper had arranged for a plane to take her to Sinnoh. Well that was sort of a lie. She turned to look at her two friends who were sitting across from her. Bianca's face was pressed against the window as she watched the land fly by. Cheren had his arms crossed against his chest and he was leaning back in his chair but his eyes were staring out the window. He seemed to notice Touko looking at him and he turned his eyes to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

Touko shook her head and looked back out the window next to her again. She still couldn't believe that these two ended up coming along with her. When she had decided to go on this crazy trip she thought she would be the only one. She thought they would think she was crazy for going after N like this. However instead of turning away they ended up coming with her. She thought she was crazy but now she wondered about her friends.

She opened her bag and checked the five pokeballs she had in it. After a bit of thinking she decided the best way to go to Sinnoh was with her main team and no one else. She would leave her sixth slot open for now, just in case.

"Can you believe it!" cried Bianca as she glanced back at Cheren and Touko. "We're almost in Sinnoh. I can see the mountain range! It's so huge!"

"That's probably the Mt. Coronet range," said Cheren as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It separates Sinnoh into two parts. You can find different Pokemon in the area. For example, the Pokemon Shellos can appear in two different forms depending on where it is found."

"Like always, you seem to know everything," said Touko with a laugh.

A slight blush crept up Cheren's face and he pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Well, I was thinking about going to Sinnoh at some point in the near future so I was reading up on it."

Touko was about to answer when she heard a voice over the intercom of the plane. It was telling them to fasten their seatbelts and get ready for landing.

"We're here!" squealed Bianca as she settled down in her seat. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon we'll find out here." She clapped her hands excitedly. "Hopefully something cute and loveable!"

"You didn't bother looking up the Pokemon native to Sinnoh ahead of time, did you?" asled Cheren with a sigh.

"Nope!" replied Bianca. "Plus that would be no fun! I mean, don't you want to have the excitement of walking through the tall grass and meeting new Pokemon for the first time? That sounds awesome to me!"

"I didn't look them up either," said Touko in an attempt to divert Cheren's attention away from Bianca before he began a rant on how dangerous it was to not look up the Pokemon of the Sinnoh region or something like that. Cheren's heart was in the right place but sometimes he was a bit too…much.

Cheren sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

The three fell silent and watched as the land got closer and closer. The plane jumped slightly as it touched down on the ground and slowly made its way to a stop. Once the pilot said it was alright for them to get up, the three Unova trainers quickly unbuckled themselves and exited the plane.

"So this is Sinnoh huh," commented Cheren as they stepped outside.

"We're right outside Sandgem town," called the pilot from the window. He pointed in the direction they would have to walk. "Just go that way and you'll get there in no time!"

"Thanks for the ride," said Touko before she looked around the route they were on. The first thing that hit her was how cold it was here. It was spring right?

"Sinnoh is much further north than Unova is," explained Cheren when he noticed that Touko and Bianca were shivering slightly. "So it is much colder up here."

"Why didn't you tell us this ahead of time?" cried Bianca. "I would have packed better clothes then!"

"Can we get going you two?" asked Touko as she gestured in the direction of Sandgem town. They weren't here to have fun; they were here in order to find out what that light was about and about where N was…

"Touko is right!" said Bianca, confidence clear on her face. "Let's go!"

After waving a quick goodbye to the pilot they began walking towards Sandgem town. After a bit of walking they realized that the pilot's definition of outside Sandgem town was different than their's.

"It looks like he dropped us off on the wrong end of Route 201," stated Cheren after checking the map. He sighed. "Well that's a bother."

"Oh well," said Bianca. "At least we get to see some cool Sinnoh Pokemon!" Bianca pointed to some brown Pokemon with big teeth running around nearby. "Like those! They look really cute."

"Bidoofs," stated Cheren. "They're quite common around here."

"Bianca," began Touko when she noticed her friend was slowly making her way towards the Bidoof. "I don't think you should try to catch one right now. Professor Rowan is waiting for us."

Bianca sighed and put away her pokeball. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get you later!" she called out to the Bidoof before joining her friends back on the path to Sandgem Town.

The three friends walked and chatted together. Cheren would spout out random knowledge he knew about Sinnoh and the Pokemon that lived around here while Bianca talked about the super contests they held here and how she wanted to try to enter one while Touko talked about the different Pokemon she was raising. It had been a long time since the three had chatted like this, heck, Touko thought the last time was before they even started their Pokemon journey!

"Oh, is that it!" exclaimed Bianca suddenly. She pointed to, what appeared to be a building peeking out over the trees.

"Finally," commented Cheren.

"Well then? What are we waiting for?" asked Touko with a laugh as she broke into a run. "Let's hurry up and get over there!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Bianca as she hurried to keep up with Touko, "Wait for me!"

"Honestly you two," commented Cheren, "You're just like children." However he also picked up the pace in order to keep up with his two friends.

Touko laughed as she glanced back at her friends. "I guess I'm getting to Sandgem Town first then!" She turned her head back to focus on where she was going. She could now see Sandgem Town clearly through the trees. Before she could make it though she saw something move towards her out of the corner of her eye and she ducked and skidded to a stop to avoid having, whatever it was, hit her in the face.

"It's a Starly," stated Cheren as he caught up to Touko.

"There's something off about it," said Bianca as the Pokemon turned to face them.

Touko had to agree with her. The way the Starly was glaring at them, it looked like it wanted to kill them.

"Starly!" screamed the bird Pokemon before diving at the three Pokemon trainers.

The three of them hit the ground and the Starly flew over their heads before looping back around to attack again. "If that's the way you want it then fine!" Touko ripped a pokeball out of her bag and threw it. "Go Zebstrika!"

The pokeball opened and in a flash of light, the horse-like Pokemon appeared in front of the three trainers. "Use Shock Wave!" ordered Touko.

Zebstrika's mane turned yellow before it released a bolt of electricity at the Starly. The small Pokemon dodged to the left before it charged towards the Zebstrika and hit it head on. The electric horse Pokemon cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What was that attack?" asked Cheren. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Plus it seems super-effective too," added Bianca.

"Are you okay Zebstrika?" asked Touko as the Pokemon got back to its feet.

"Zebstrika," he replied as he glanced over at Touko with a smile. It focused back on the Starly that was flying towards them again.

Touko knew she couldn't let Zebstrika get hit by…whatever that attack was. If Cheren didn't know about it, then this attack must not be good, whatever it was. "Dodge the attack and then use Thunder Wave!"

Zebstrika jumped into the air when the Starly was close before twisting around in mid-air while shooting a wave of electricity from the thunderbolt horns on its head. The Starly cried out as it was unable to move.

"Use Shock Wave now!"

"Zebstrika!" he cried before releasing an electric bolt against the Starly. This time the attack hit and the Starly cried out as it was electrocuted.

"Go pokeball!" A pokeball flew through the air and hit the Starly on the beak. It opened and in a flash of light the Starly was sucked inside. The pokeball fell to the ground and shook a couple of times before it stopped.

"Where did that come from?" wondered Bianca.

"I'm guess you're the three from Unova?" a young man walked out of the shadow of the trees and over to the pokeball and picked it up.

"Hey!" protested Touko. "I was going to catch that."

"That was unfair, taking the Pokemon that someone else was going to catch and did all the work," stated Cheren.

"Sorry about that," said the young man as he rubbed the back of his head with a hand with an apologetic look on his face. "Normally I wouldn't do that but this Starly is special and-oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Lucas. Professor Rowan sent me to get you."

"I'm Touko and this is Cheren and Bianca," Touko held up Zebstrika's pokeball and returned him.

"Now explain why you caught that Starly," said Cheren as he crossed his arms and glared at Lucas.

"It's really difficult to explain and I think Professor Rowan could do it better than I could," he gestured in the direction of Sandgem Town. "You mind following me there?"

"I don't know if we should trust him," said Bianca softly so Lucas wouldn't hear. "I mean, he stole the Pokemon you were going to catch Touko!"

"But maybe there is a reason," said Touko. She thought of that attack the Pokemon did. Cheren didn't know about it and the Starly seemed…odd in a way. Maybe Lucas was right and there was something else going on. "I say we trust him for now. If anything bad happens we do have our Pokemon right?"

"You've got a point there," stated Cheren.

Touko turned to Lucas. "Alright, we will follow you. Can you tell me one thing though? When I was fighting it, it used an attack that seemed to do a lot of damage to my Zebstrika. I mean, it's a flying type so the attacks shouldn't hurt Zebstrika that much."

Lucas looked down at the pokeball holding the Starly before looking over at the three trainers. "Well, you would have found out from Professor Rowan anyway. This Starly, I think, is a Shadow Pokemon."


End file.
